True Love
by Where's Waldorf
Summary: 2x01 One-shot: A different ending to the garden scene. "I'll see you in school" Chuck said, walking away with his heart in pieces. With his back to her, Blair then looked at Chuck's retreating figure without hiding her true feelings. The heartbreak was all over her face, her doe eyes filled with hurt and tears. Then unexpectedly, Chuck turned around.


"_Do you uh," Chuck husked, looking down, before raising his eyes back to Blair and continuing, "really feel the same way about him as you did Nate?"_

"_I do" Blair said, with all the conviction she could muster, holding her head up defiantly._

_For once the utter devastation and disappointment was clear in Chuck's face. He couldn't even bring himself to mask it._

"_I'll see you at school" Chuck said, walking away with his heart in pieces._

With his back to her, Blair then looked at Chuck's retreating figure without hiding her true feelings. The heartbreak was all over her face, her doe eyes filled with hurt and tears.

Then unexpectedly, Chuck turned around.

He took one look at her expression before grasping her elbows and pulling her to him in a flash.

"Oh Blair" he whispered brokenly with his eyes closed shut, before crashing his lips against hers. As they kissed over and over again, they held each other tightly in an embrace, with Blair letting out sobs between kisses, the tears finally trickling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Blair" Chuck exclaimed, the pain inflecting through his voice. Blair whimpered in response before their lips met again in a series of helpless kisses.

Finally they pulled away after kissing for minutes, their foreheads resting against each others, eyes still closed. Chuck swallowed and slowly opened his eyes, but Blair still had hers closed, unable to look at him just yet, her lips trembling with the aftermath of her sobs. Chuck's face fell at the sight, and he knew he had to try and make it right. To persevere, and not give up in the face of true love.

"Blair, it wasn't about choosing the Chuck Bass lifestyle over you, because you are the most desirable thing I have ever encountered" Chuck began.

"It wasn't about the temptation of other women, because you ruined me for anyone else with one glance over your shoulder on that stage at Victrola" he continued.

"Then _what _Chuck? Why?" Blair exclaimed, finally opening her eyes, they were now filled with anger and disappointment.

"I was terrified that you were going to leave me eventually like everyone else does when they realize how low of a human being I really am" Chuck whispered, his most secret of fears being released to Blair. He hoped leaving himself this vulnerable would be worth it in the end.

"What?" Blair gasped.

"You said it yourself at my father's wedding, I don't belong with anyone. I'm not good enough for you Blair, don't you see that?" Chuck said, in the most downcast tone she had ever heard from him.

Blair just stared in shock and awe, not believing that she had reduced the confident and arrogant Chuck Bass to this.

"I knew I made the wrong decision as soon as the plane took off, but it was too late. So I sunk into my own version of depression through distraction" Chuck spoke, and sighed.

Blair was silent, her eyes revealing her inner struggle as she tried to decipher what he was saying.

"You hate me now I know, but the look in your eyes just then proved that you aren't indifferent to me" Chuck said, sounding sure of himself, but not in that Chuck Bass, conceited way. It was more a brave, romantic Chuck Bass way.

Blair opened her mouth as though she was about to argue with him, but he interrupted before she could.

"Maybe you missed me as much as I missed you this summer" he said, moving close to her again until his face was a breath from her own, and looking into her eyes, he whispered "maybe you're in love with me as much as I'm in love with you."

Blair gasped, her emotions all hitting her at once with hearing Chuck's words, but love consuming her the most. She pressed her lips against his tightly in a passionate kiss that left them both breathless as they pulled away.

Chuck reached for her hand and brought it to his chest, where she could feel his heart racing.

"This always happens to me around you, when I think about you and even when I hear your name" Chuck said reverently.

Blair brought his other hand to her chest, where he could feel her heart beating just as fast.

"You're my true love Blair and that scares me to death, but exhilarates me just as much" Chuck spoke with a small smile.

Blair hadn't said anything yet, but her beautiful doe eyes said it all. Her fear, happiness and love shining through. Their lips met in a tender, loving kiss.

"I didn't lie" she finally said.

Chuck looked at her questioningly.

With a smirk, she said "I really do feel the same way about him as I did Nate."

Chuck's face crumpled into shock, verging on heartbreak.

"What I felt for Nate was nothing compared to how I feel about my true love, you" Blair finished with a smile, causing Chuck's face to relax into a happy expression. They embraced and kissed again.


End file.
